


Au bord du gouffre

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: A la veille de la bataille finale, ils se retrouvent unis par un même désir de vengeance. C'est probablement la seule chose qui les maintient encore vivants, alors qu'ils attendent l'étreinte de la mort avec impatience...





	Au bord du gouffre

La silhouette s'approcha du bord de la tour d'astronomie. Ses cheveux presque blancs à la lueur fantomatique de la lune volèrent autour de son visage alors que le vent ébouriffait ses mèches fines. Elle se pencha légèrement, contemplant le vide qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.  
Le jeune homme serra les poings en pensant qu'il n'avait qu'un minuscule pas à faire pour que toute sa souffrance ne cesse. Juste à avancer le pied un peu plus, fermer les yeux, et se laisser basculer.  
Il y aurait la chute - interminable - et puis sa vie prendrait fin dans un bruit sourd. Un léger mouvement qui déstabiliserait son corps entier. Pas de saut, juste une chute. Interminable. Puis… le néant, enfin.  
Il inspira profondément en se demandant une fois de plus ce qui le retenait à la vie. Peu de choses à dire vrai. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis. Il avait pensé avoir un avenir, avant. Avant la souffrance perpétuelle, avant les cicatrices indélébiles. Mais finalement, il était marqué dans sa chair, et ses rêves s'étaient brisés. Il n'avait plus rien, plus d'espoir. Juste l'envie d'en finir, de trouver la paix.  
Chaque matin, il lui fallait puiser un peu plus dans ses dernières forces pour se lever. Il se traînait comme une âme en peine, presque intoxiqué aux potions anti-douleur. Il refusait tout contact social, parce qu'il ne supportait plus son apparence. Il avait brisé les miroirs de sa chambre, ne supportant plus son reflet. Il était déjà un mort en sursis.  
Il inspira à fond. Au moment où il allait basculer, une poigne de fer attrapa son bras et le tira brutalement.  
XxXxX  
Harry Potter avait vu la silhouette en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Tout au bord. Sur le point de basculer.  
Il avait eu un flash de cette autre nuit, celle où il avait vu Dumbledore tomber. Les souvenirs lui revinrent avec la force d'un cognard et il haleta. Sans même y réfléchir, il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, priant pour arriver à temps. Pour sauver la silhouette mince qui oscillait au bord du gouffre, qui que ça puisse être.  
Il eut l'impression de survoler les marches alors qu'il entamait l'ascension en courant, toujours plus vite. Il ignora son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Il ignora le point de côté qui l'élançait de plus en plus, son souffle qui se faisait court. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était "pas encore.".  
Une fois arrivé en haut de la tour, il ne prit pas la peine d'observer la scène ou de se préoccuper qui était en train de se pencher prêt à sauter. Il se propulsa en avant, comptant sur ses réflexes d'attrapeur et au moment où la silhouette allait tomber, il attrapa son poignet et le tira violemment à lui, le réceptionnant contre son torse et reculant brusquement pour se mettre en sécurité. Pour les mettre tous les deux en sécurité.  
Le cœur battant, il prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, la main crispée sur un poignet fin et délicat, serrant contre lui la silhouette qu'il avait rattrapé.  
Calmé, sans lâcher le poignet de l'autre, il s'écarta d'un pas et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans deux lacs de métal en fusion.  
Malefoy.  
xXxXxX  
Drago Malefoy n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir alors qu'il était plaqué contre un corps chaud. Pour une fois, sous le coup de la surprise, il ne chercha pas à se débattre. La surprise, mais également un étrange sentiment. Celui de penser qu'au final il n'était peut être pas si seul. Quelqu'un était venu jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher de sauter, de mettre fin à sa misérable vie.  
Lorsque son Sauveur s'écarta d'un pas, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il resta fasciné par les deux puits d'absinthe qui le contemplaient d'un air indéfinissable.  
Potter. Encore lui.  
Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Qu'y avait il à dire, après tout ? Ils se connaissaient parfaitement. Sur le bout des doigts.  
Potter savait ce qui lui était arrivé, mieux que personne puisque Voldemort lui avait offert une projection privée au travers de ses rêves.  
Potter qui avait débarqué pour le sortir d'enfer, ignorant les conseils et les avertissements. Il avait foncé comme un bon Gryffondor. Drago ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Même s'il aurait préféré que Potter l'achève sur place au lieu de le ramener à Poudlard comme une brebis égarée.  
Soudé au regard de Potter, Drago plongea dans ses souvenirs.  
Il avait suivi ses parents auprès de Voldemort. Pas par choix. Il n'avait pas les convictions nécessaires pour ça. Il avait juste obéi, et il était resté auprès de sa famille. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, rien de plus.  
Il avait été marqué, et lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait vomi son dégoût de lui-même. La marque affreuse lui donnait déjà envie de s'arracher la peau pour la faire disparaître, alors que la douleur n'était pas complètement dissipée. Il prenait conscience de l'erreur qu'il avait faite, celle de ne pas réfléchir avant d'obéir…  
Il avait évité autant que possible les raids et attaques, restant en arrière. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Il ne croyait pas en tout ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir un peu plus monstrueux qu'il ne l'était.  
Mais sa lâcheté avait été remarquée. Et il avait reçu l'ordre d'assassiner une famille moldue devant le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait jamais eu le goût du sang et il n'était pas un tueur.  
L'enfer s'était déchaîné sur lui. Les tortures avaient duré deux longues journées avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, lui apportant un bref répit. Puis, Voldemort avait recommencé, ignorant les hurlements du jeune homme.  
Le calvaire de Drago avait duré une semaine. Sept journées de souffrances indicibles, où il appelait la mort de ses vœux. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait rester en vie après tout ça, pourquoi son corps s'accrochait à ce semblant de vie. Mais contre toute attente, il avait survécu, et Harry Potter était arrivé accompagné de ses deux amis et des professeurs Rogue et Lupin.  
En le voyant, Hermione avait hoqueté et blêmi, avant de se mettre à lancer des sorts de plus en plus offensifs comme une furie. Rogue avait pincé les lèvres et n'avait pas dit un mot, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient de rage. Lupin avait fait en sorte de leur laisser le temps de fuir.  
Potter lui l'avait fixé et lui avait juste murmuré de tenir bon. Qu'ils étaient là pour lui.  
Ils étaient ennemis, mais ces quelques mots lui avaient apporté un soulagement bienvenu. Savoir que quelqu'un encore se souciait de lui était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé aller dans une bienheureuse inconscience.  
C'était Harry qui l'avait porté, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient de taille équivalente. Il ne l'avait lâché qu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh ne le mette dehors en lui hurlant d'aller dormir.  
Drago avait été soigné. L'infirmière lui avait jeté un regard désolé avant de lui murmurer qu'il garderait des cicatrices.  
Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi. Il était en vie, après tout. Et puis… rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.  
Puis il avait découvert le prix de sa survie. Les Doloris répétés et les tortures avaient abîmé ses nerfs et il souffrait de douleurs fantômes. Certains jours, il allait bien. Il avait l'impression de revivre, qu'il pourrait redevenir le jeune homme sportif et insouciant qu'il avait été un jour.  
Puis, le lendemain, la douleur l'attaquait comme une lame de fond, déferlant sur chacun de ses muscles comme un raz-de-marée. Ces jours-là, se lever devenait un exploit, et il se traînait lamentablement comme une âme en peine.  
Il avait l'impression que son corps le trahissait, l'enfonçant dans un dépression sans fond.  
Drago Malefoy avait été vaniteux. Il aimait son apparence et accordait une importance capitale à son reflet. Mais Voldemort lui avait ôté ça aussi en le défigurant. Une cicatrice courrait sur le côté de son visage partant du coin de l'œil jusqu'à atteindre l'os de la mâchoire.  
Il avait immédiatement brisé tous les miroirs.  
Il refusait de se montrer en journée, ne sortant que le soir, quand la luminosité était plus faible. Il évitait tout le monde et ne parlait plus à personne.  
Les amis qu'il avait eu de sa maison avaient rejoint les Mangemorts. Il était déclaré traître et ennemi. Ses parents l'avaient renié.  
Il lui restait un corps abîmé qui s'accrochait à la vie, rien de plus.  
Ce soir-là, pour la seconde fois en moins d'un an, le Survivant, anciennement ennemi et rival, venait de lui sauver la vie.  
xXxXxX  
Harry avait vu le regard de Malefoy se troubler. Il savait que le blond allait mal, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce soit au point de se faire du mal.  
Il avait eu besoin de le sauver en vivant ses tortures au travers de Voldemort. Il s'était disputé avec ses amis, avec Remus. Il avait manqué d'en venir aux mains avec Rogue. Fou de rage, il avait menacé de partir seul, et ils avaient finalement cédé pour le protéger.  
Ce jour-là, Harry ne s'était pas préoccupé de sa protection, ou de la prophétie. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas mourir, pas si jeune, pas après avoir tant enduré.  
Quand ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas été surpris de son état. Il l'avait rassuré avant de se battre contre les Mangemorts autour d'eux. Mais il avait vu que ceux qui étaient venus avec lui avaient été choqués et perturbés par son état.  
Il avait porté Malefoy, parce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de marcher. Le Serpentard avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé aller contre lui, inconscient, et Harry avait refusé de le lâcher. Parce que tant qu'il le tenait, il sentait son cœur battre même faiblement. Il sentait sa respiration et la chaleur de sa peau.  
Pomfresh l'avait viré et il avait été intenable, se disputant avec tout le monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Malefoy.  
Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Il avait juste constaté qu'il était vivant et qu'il survivrait. Pomfresh avait mentionné des séquelles, sans donner plus de détails.  
Il était revenu le voir chaque jour le temps qu'il resta à l'infirmerie. Il entrait, s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté. Ils échangeaient un regard, puis Harry attrapait un magazine - souvent un sorcière hebdo défraîchi qui traînait - et le feuilletait. Puis, il se levait, saluait Malefoy d'un signe de tête et repartait.  
Quand Malefoy était sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry avait pensé que peut être les choses reprendraient un peu de normalité. Au lieu de quoi, Malefoy s'était retranché dans sa nouvelle chambre particulière dans les cachots et ne sortait jamais.  
Alors dans son dortoir, Harry s'installait sur son lit, prenait la carte des Maraudeurs et lisait près d'une heure en vérifiant que Malefoy était toujours là. Sain et sauf. En sécurité.  
Il aurait pu aller le voir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Une pointe de culpabilité dérangeait Harry, parce qu'il pensait que s'il avait fait le premier pas pour savoir comment il allait vraiment, au lieu de surveiller un simple point sur un parchemin, Malefoy ne se serait jamais retrouvé là-haut, sur la tour d'Astronomie.  
xXxXxXxX  
Vacillant un peu sur ses jambes, Drago s'écarta de Potter. Il ne parvint pas à dégager son poignet de la main du Survivant. Il avait perdu l'appétit, et en plus d'avoir maigri, il n'avait plus vraiment de forces. La douleur lui prenait tout.  
Il attendait la réaction, immobile et silencieux, tendu.  
Harry murmura juste un mot.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Peut-être Drago en avait-il assez d'être seul et isolé. Il n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis des jours, et c'était le premier contact humain qu'il recevait depuis que Pomfresh l'avait rafistolé. Peut-être était-ce juste le moment où les mots devaient sortir. Mais il commença à parler. Doucement, sans émotions. Il parlait juste, d'un ton monocorde, de son envie de mettre fin à sa vie.  
\- Je ne supporte plus la souffrance. Chaque journée où la douleur m'assomme. Où je prends tellement de potions calmantes que j'en deviens accro. Je hais mon corps de me trahir, et je le hais plus encore de s'être accroché à la vie et de s'y accrocher encore. Je ne supporte plus mon reflet. Cette cicatrice qui me défigure… Quand je la vois, je revis chaque moment de cette semaine en enfer. Chaque coup, chaque maléfice que j'ai reçu. Je ne supporte plus d'être seul depuis que mes parents m'ont renié. Je ne supporte plus de savoir que ma mère qui m'a porté dans son ventre a assisté à… ce qu'il me faisait et qu'elle n'a rien fait pour moi. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici, dans cette école vide qui me rappelle que tous mes amis d'enfance sont dans l'autre camp, et qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi que je pensais détester qui soit venu pour moi. Tu aurais du me laisser Potter.  
Drago était à bout de souffle à la fin de sa tirade. Harry le regardait, impassible, ne laissant pas transparaître ses émotions.  
Le Serpentard pensa qu'il avait changé, que la guerre l'avait abîmé lui aussi, parce qu'avant il se serait emporté et lui aurait offert une diatribe passionnée pour le convaincre que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.  
Au lieu de quoi, le lion le tira doucement vers un banc le long du mur et le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'assoit. Même après avoir pris place, il ne lui lâchait pas le poignet, comme s'il avait peur que Drago, sous un coup de folie, ne se lève pour courir se jeter dans le vide.  
Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de soupirer doucement.  
\- La nuit, je fais des cauchemars. Je vois au travers des yeux de Voldemort. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ce qu'il… Ce qu'il te faisait. Mais… je suis dans sa tête et je sens ses émotions. Sa joie de tuer. J'ai assisté à tellement de morts, que j'en ai perdu le compte. Et à chaque fois, il y avait un instant terrible où j'avais l'impression de m'en réjouir avant de retrouver ma personnalité. Jusqu'à ce que je te vois… C'était des inconnus. Des adultes. Mais toi… On se connaît depuis si longtemps, et… je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment être marqué. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. Je devais faire quelque chose parce que… Si je te perdais, j'avais l'impression que je perdrais pied et que je deviendrais fou. J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt pour t'épargner la douleur, mais tu n'es pas seul.  
Drago avait fermé les yeux, comme frappé par l'honnêteté du Gryffondor. Il réalisa que Potter était torturé en permanence par les visions de mort et de violence.  
Pourtant, il secoua la tête.  
\- Non… Ne me demande pas ça. Je… Je n'ai rien, Potter. Plus rien qui ne m'attende. Famille, amis, maison, fortune. Tout a disparu.  
La poigne de Harry se resserra sur son bras et il grimaça. Le regard vert se fit plus intense, brillant presque d'une lueur surnaturelle.  
\- Je peux t'offrir une raison de vivre.  
Drago attendit, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des orbes vertes hypnotisantes.  
\- Je peux t'offrir de vivre pour te venger. Toi et moi, ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que cette pourriture ne retourne à la poussière, tu restes à mes côtés, et je reste près de toi.  
\- Et après ?  
Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.  
\- Après tu choisis. Vivre ou… finir ce que tu as commencé ce soir. Je serais probablement mort, je ne pourrais plus te retenir.  
Drago hoqueta, choqué par l'absence de regrets dans la voix de Potter en parlant de sa propre mort.  
\- Mais…  
\- Peu importe Malefoy. La vengeance. Le faire payer. Les faire payer plutôt pour ce que tu as subi.  
Un éclat brilla dans les yeux gris et Drago se crispa légèrement.  
\- Juste la vengeance ?  
\- Quoi d'autre ? La vengeance uniquement.  
Drago acquiesça, le visage grave. Il pouvait encore vivre un peu, pour réclamer la vengeance que lui offrait Potter sur un plateau. Il pouvait supporter tout ce que Potter exigerait pour voir Voldemort retourner en enfer, et ses parents le suivre.  
Le Serpentard s'affaissa légèrement, comme si le contrecoup de sa soirée lui retombait d'un coup dessus maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau un objectif.  
Potter lui tendit la main et Drago la serra, pour sceller leur accord. Puis, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida gentiment à se relever.  
\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre et je passe te prendre demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Ça te va ?  
Drago hocha à nouveau la tête, et se laissa guider, s'appuyant sur Potter alors que son corps le faisait souffrir de nouveau.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Potter tint parole. Le lendemain matin, il était devant sa porte et il le traîna sans pitié dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit quand ils entrèrent. Potter le regard sombre remorquant Drago tête baissée.  
Ils s'installèrent à l'écart et Drago lui en fut bêtement reconnaissant. Il n'était pas prêt à subir des questions stupides et une fausse commisération des Gryffondor.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, face à face, échangeant juste un regard de temps à autres. Personne ne vint les déranger.  
Et une routine s'installa entre eux. Potter le sortait de sa chambre, l'obligeait à prendre l'air, à manger. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de rester côte à côte. Drago reprenait vie peu à peu. Son teint devenait moins maladif et il reprit du poids, récupérant des forces. Les douleurs étaient toujours là, obsédantes, mais Potter était impitoyable. Quelque soit son état, il l'aidait refusant qu'il ne s'isole à nouveau dans sa chambre.  
C'est ainsi que Drago nota que le trio d'amis semblait en froid. Potter restait avec lui. Toujours. A aucun moment, il ne regardait en direction de Granger ou Weasley. De temps en temps, il surprenait un regard blessé ou inquiet des deux autres, mais… Potter les ignorait juste.  
Drago l'accompagnait à ses entraînements. Il l'observait gagner en puissance, apprendre des sorts mortels, apprendre à devenir une arme implacable. Il apprenait lui aussi.  
Un matin ce fut son parrain qui vint le voir. Drago, inquiet, se leva brusquement et Rogue le retint juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le maître des potions pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé.  
\- Potter va bien. Il a juste… eu une mauvaise nuit et Pomfresh lui a donné de quoi dormir avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue.  
Drago se détendit imperceptiblement en hochant la tête.  
\- Drago… Je suis heureux de te voir revenir en notre compagnie, mais… es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?  
Le visage du jeune homme se ferma, et il répondit d'un ton sec.  
\- Aussi bien que possible.  
Le professeur de potions hésita un long moment, en l'observant. Puis, il hocha brusquement la tête et fit demi-tour. Juste avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, il lâcha innocemment :  
\- Potter est à l'infirmerie si tu le cherches.  
Drago ne répondit rien, mais il se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, marchant lentement, s'appuyant aux murs pour se soutenir. L'infirmière le regarda entrer sans un mot, et elle lui tendit un analgésique qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.  
Il attendit en silence le réveil de Potter et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble.  
Le soir même, Potter s'installa dans la chambre de Drago sans un mot. Personne n'essaya de s'interposer ou de discuter, il y eut juste des regards tristes de certains professeurs.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils commencèrent à parler doucement. De leurs enfances. De leurs vies. Jamais du futur, puisqu'ils étaient persuadés ne pas en avoir.  
Ils se consolaient mutuellement de leurs cauchemars, et parfois Potter attrapait le poignet de Drago - comme cette fameuse nuit - comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité.  
Ils étaient deux adolescents brisés qui se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, qui se soutenaient pour ne pas sombrer.  
xXxXxXxX  
Et puis, le jour de la bataille arriva. Harry serra Drago contre lui, longuement.  
\- C'est le moment.  
Drago hocha la tête. Le jour de leur vengeance. Quoi qu'il se passe, il n'avait aucun doute : Voldemort allait mourir. Il avait vu Potter s'entraîner, il l'avait vu devenir une arme mortelle et impitoyable. Lui aussi avait suivi les entraînements, à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur innocence et vendu leur âme au diable, mais peu importait si c'était suffisant pour ramener la paix.  
Plus tard, les récits les dépeindraient comme des héros. En réalité, ils étaient comme possédés par une rage de tuer, par un besoin de détruire. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié, ne cherchant pas à faire de prisonniers. Ils taillaient le chemin jusqu'à Voldemort en laissant un sillage de morts et de sang derrière eux. Bellatrix et les Malefoy furent tués d'un sectumsempra, et Drago regarda ce qui avait été sa famille se vider de son sang d'un œil indifférent. Les suppliques de sa mère ne lui firent aucun effet. Ni tristesse, ni satisfaction. Il tua Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy sans un regret, ses anciens camarades, ses anciens amis. Les larmes de Pansy ne l'arrêtèrent pas… après tout, ses cris à lui ne l'avaient pas fait réagir.  
Lorsque Harry fut face Voldemort, Drago resta un pas en retrait surveillant ses arrières.  
Harry resta indifférent aux insultes et moqueries du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il se contentait d'attendre le moment, baguette serrée dans sa main, sans une émotion. Voir le Gryffondor ainsi déstabilisa Voldemort.  
Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à attaquer, Harry ne chercha pas à éviter les sorts qui fusaient sur lui. Il répliquait violemment, sans hésiter.  
Drago se tenait prêt, se rappelant des paroles du Sauveur.  
\- Je suis un horcruxe. J'ai un morceau de l'âme de ce monstre en moi. Je dois mourir pour qu'il soit tué, mais je ne me laisserai pas aller sans l'avoir blessé. Quand il me lancera le sort de mort, tu devras être prêt à te battre pour l'anéantir.  
Ainsi donc… il aurait sa vengeance.  
Quand Harry tomba, Drago se lança immédiatement dans la bataille. De la même façon que Harry avant lui, il ignora les piques et sarcasmes. Il était au dessus de tout ça. Il avait accepté ce qu'il avait vécu, ses séquelles, et il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Son seul objectif était d'en finir, une fois pour toute.  
Il tenait juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir tué Voldemort comme Harry le lui avait demandé. Il voulait être vengé, savoir que ses bourreaux étaient tous morts.  
Finalement, il lança l'Avada et Voldemort s'effondra avec un air surpris sur son faciès monstrueux. S'il avait encore ressenti des émotions, Drago aurait pu rire… Mais il lâcha sa baguette pour s'effondrer près de Harry, épuisé.  
Alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience pour avoir trop sollicité son corps meurtri, il sentit un poigne de fer agripper son poignet et malgré lui un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
XxXxXxXxXx  
Il se réveilla à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Cette fois, Potter était son voisin de lit, bel et bien vivant.  
Ils échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander "Et maintenant ?". Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore.  
Rogue vint les voir. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre sans un mot, puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de repartir.  
Hermione Granger vint également. Elle se jeta sur Harry pour l'enlacer en pleurant, puis elle fit de même avec Drago, ignorant son geste de recul.  
L'infirmière leur annonça qu'il y avait eu d'autres personnes qui voulaient les voir, mais qu'elle avait interdit de les déranger pour le moment. Ils avaient besoin de calme et de repos.  
Ils en sortirent une semaine après. Brisés mais en vie.  
Le soir même, ils montèrent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.  
Ils s'installèrent au bord du vide, assis les jambes pendantes, sans un mot.  
Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole en premier.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.  
\- Je t'ai promis que je te laisserai choisir, Malefoy.  
\- Tu es vivant.  
Le silence retomba alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à la décision qu'ils allaient prendre. Vivre ou mourir. Mettre fin à leur lente agonie ou essayer de reprendre le chemin de la vie.  
Harry soupira.  
\- Je plongerai avec toi.  
Drago ricana, retrouvant un bref instant son sarcasme et son ironie mordante.  
\- Amoureux, Potter ?  
Loin de se vexer, Harry gloussa, amusé. Mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux, et sa réponse fut murmurée.  
\- Tu es le seul qui puisse comprendre.  
Lorsque l'aube colora le ciel, ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre en silence. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé.  
Leur petit manège dura plus d'une semaine. Une semaine à s'interroger s'ils aller sauter ou non. S'ils allaient continuer à vivre malgré leurs démons, ou s'ils allaient se laisser aller pour essayer de trouver un peu de paix.  
Si quelqu'un se rendit compte de leur comportement, personne ne vint leur en parler. Ni essayer de les raisonner.  
Finalement, sans un mot, ils cessèrent d'aller au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ils appréciaient leur amitié fusionnelle, et d'un coup rester ensemble devenait plus important que le reste. Pour l'instant.  
XxXxXxXx  
Après Poudlard, il leur fallait trouver un logement. Drago fit démolir le Manoir familial, chargé de trop de mauvais souvenirs. Harry garda Square Grimmaud mais en fit un mausolée, un souvenir de son parrain. Ils achetèrent une petite maison délabrée qui leur suffisait.  
Ils prirent leurs habitudes, vivant dans une harmonie qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé trouver un jour. Ils étaient des ermites, et ne sortaient jamais.  
Hermione venait les voir, inlassablement. Elle semblait s'être donné pour mission de les ramener à la vie tous les deux. Au départ, ils avaient rejeté son intrusion mais à force de patience, elle les obligea à les accepter. Elle veillait à ce qu'ils aient à manger, à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.  
Elle leur parlait, même si parfois c'était un long monologue de sa part. Elle était la seule qu'ils acceptaient, qu'ils laissaient entrer.  
Ils ignorèrent les articles et les commérages les concernant, leur prêtant une liaison ou de mauvaises intentions. Ils n'étaient ni amants ni les successeurs de Voldemort. Ils étaient juste deux hommes brisés par la vie, trouvant l'apaisement l'un près de l'autre.

Ils se retranchèrent chez eux, le regard tourné vers l'avenir. Attendant que le moment ne soit venu.


End file.
